


We Meet Again

by Xhirien



Series: Writing Exercises - 500 words minimum [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Clerith, F/M, VMMORPG setting, clerith AU, clerith VMMORPG AU, clerith gamer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhirien/pseuds/Xhirien
Summary: Cloud meets the flower girl, Aerith, once again in an « Abandoned Church » during which they get interrupted by a man with red hair whose aura gave off a feeling of danger.A short snippet I wrote with the clerith VMMORPG Gamer AU I had in mind and was planning.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Writing Exercises - 500 words minimum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> For @glaunzfaust on twitter. I hope you like it!

“Pretty crazy, huh? Us meeting again like this. You should stay awhile.”

The smile on her face had Cloud hesitating to decline the invitation. It made him feel awkward so he turned around, not wanting to let her know. Somehow, he found himself wanting to impress this flower girl. A feeling he never would have expected to have in him.

Wanting to distract himself from that thought, he took another careful look around the Church. He felt as if moving would help him determine what his next move should be. But even as he walked around the pews or looked through the windows, his gaze kept straying back to the figure of the woman sitting around her flowerbed, her hands touching the blossoms every once in a while.

His steps brought him back closer to her almost without meaning to, as if his body wanted to be close to her. He decided to give in and figure out why it felt that way. Keeping his gaze on her, he said, “I could stick around a bit.”

Aerith turned toward him almost immediately, a radiant smile on her face. She jumped up with her hands in the air as she confirmed, “Really!? You will?” Her smile widened as she excitedly added, “In that case...”

Her words were interrupted by the sound of the doors banging open. He heard her utter a “Huh?” as they looked toward the entrance.

A man with fiery red hair, dressed in what seemed to be a black suit, his chest proudly on display, strutted in with a smirk as others trailed behind him with their weapons out. Arrogance laced the redhead’s voice as he said, “I’ll see myself in, thanks.” The man even gave them a salute.

Cloud braced himself for the battle to come. These people were obviously up to no good. No one would come into a Church armed the way they were.

The man noticed Cloud’s stance and his eyes narrowed in curiosity with a hint of displeasure. “And who are you?”

Before Cloud could even say a word, he heard a voice speaking up from behind him.

“He’s my Bodyguard. And my « Fiancée »,” Aerith said, smug pride in her tone as well as a hint of mischief. “Pretty cool, huh?”

Ah. Right. The SYSTEM had matched them randomly, with them now marked as « Fiancées ». Cloud just let Aerith speak for herself, but he never took his eyes away from the man in case he needed to act fast.

That answer obviously caught the redhead by surprise. “Your « Fiancée », huh?” He looked at the area above their heads, and sure enough, he found the title declaring them as such. “Well, I guess you are,” he said with a scoff. “So what’s that about him being your Bodyguard as well?”

Aerith came to his side and gave him a searching look with her ever-present smile on her lips. “You don’t mind being my Bodyguard too, do you? It’s not too different from being a « Mercenary », right?”

“Huh?” Cloud wondered how Aerith knew of it when he had hidden his character’s Class Rank. It wouldn’t have appeared above his avatar.

She seemed to know what he was curious about as she answered, “Uh... I guessed that you have the title for the « Mercenary » rank. The « Marriage » Quest is only available once you get past that rank for your Class.”

Turning his gaze towards her, he found her closing the distance between them. “Just do this for me, okay?” she pleaded with that smile of hers.

Cloud glanced at the man standing far away from them with a sigh. Judging from the arrogant smile he was aiming their way, with the men behind him ready with their guns, he was clearly dangerous. Cloud didn’t know what these people wanted from a flower girl, but seeing as Aerith was already his « Fiancée », it was up to him to keep her safe, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> A few things might change once I really get down to writing, but the idea would most likely stay the same. Thank you for reading!


End file.
